1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transporting apparatuses, more particularly, to a transporting apparatus with a belt.
2. Description of Related Art
A transporting apparatus used in a printer may include two wheels and a belt connecting the two wheels. In use, the two wheels are rotated, and the belt is moved. However, the two wheels may be made of metal such that the belt may slip. Such a slippage may cause damages to the transporting apparatus, or to pieces of paper, or to other printing medium, and resulting in low quality printing. Therefore, an improved transporting apparatus may be desired.